


Save The Last Dance for Me – Ver. 2.0

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho wants to savor every single moment with dancing wholeheartedly besides Jun before he graduates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jun's birthday contest over at sakumoto lj comm. This fic originally was just an excuse to write AU Sakumoto Johnny’s Jr. backdancing to ~~Shounentai~~ Shounenyama. Turn of events happened mid-writing and next thing I know this turned into a (long) love story with bittersweet jumpy twists. Happy birthday, Sho ♥!
> 
> I rewrote, edited, and added bits and pieces here and there—and now with Jun’s viewpoint—just because I can, hence ver. 2.0; the original is [here](http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/264417.html).

Two minutes before rehearsal started, Sho set his bag on the side bench, spotting Matsumoto on the far corner on the floor, legs spread, hands reaching for toes, flexing. Better the devil you know then, Sho mused as he walked across the room toward Jun.

“G’aft’rnoon,” Sho murmured his greeting, settling himself cross-legged beside Jun.

“Good afternoon, Sho-kun,” Jun chirpily answered from a weird angle with his head almost resting on his right thigh. “You should really stretch properly. Ohno-kun said he’ll be dropping by today.”

“I have been walking around campus since morning. And then I had to foot it here because I missed my stop,” Sho said, reluctantly straightened his feet, trying to reach for his toes. “I don’t think I need any more stretching.”

Everything has gone wrong since morning and Sho just wanted to finish this so-called rehearsal and go home to wallow under his blanket for the rest of the night. Jun’s giggle made Sho whipped his head around, ready to lash his pent-up frustration, only to find Jun throwing his annoying all teeth smile and sparkly mocking eyes.

“Up to you then,” Jun shrugged and turned his head to switch stretching his left leg. “Just don’t be mad at me when your legs are cramping again tonight.”

 _Point_. Huffing out his irritation, Sho bent to try reaching his left toe.

 

The chatters decreased significantly and faded when Ohno entered the room. The instructor gathered them in two long lines before properly greeting Ohno with a bow.

Sho settled on the end of the first line, with Jun next to him already beaming at Ohno. It wasn’t rare to have one of the guys to join their rehearsal but it was always a treat. Ohno must have some new moves they need to learn, Sho sighed tiredly. Today would be longer than it should’ve been because he could already tell that he would not to be able to keep up with anything more than the usual swings.

Ohno bowed and ended his gaze over on Jun and Sho at the left side of the front row. With a crinkled smile, he then begins, addressing to the whole lines, “I’m not going to stay long today. I’ve brought some new changes into the usual one.”

Jun was giddy on his shoes next to him. If he didn’t know better, he’d clap his hands or jump excitedly. Sho wanted to smack him on the back of his head, for being excited over a possibility of more work at this time of day. Then Jun turned to him, throwing a huge grin of excitement and some thick eyebrow wiggling, before getting ready in position as Ohno and the instructor set the practice video.

Sho wondered why he was here today and not anywhere else.

 

They were standing in front of the crowded South exit of Shinjuku station four hours later.

Jun casually asked, “can we get some beers before you go home?”

Somehow it didn't settle right for him to have Jun offering some comfort and tried hard to sound casual, and managed to pull it off, when Sho was supposed to be the one who asked properly for it. The question was innocent, delivered in a straightforward tone and Sho wanted to punch Jun right in the face for being bloody nice when he was in nothing but a grouchy mood.

“I guess that’s okay,” Sho shrugged. “If it’s okay with you?”

“It’s definitely more than okay with me,” Jun assured him.

The night commuter crowd has not yet begun and they strolled along the tunnel for Sho’s line.

“You’re going to take the long way home again,” Sho pointed out, as they waited on the platform.

“I know,” Jun lightly said. “It’s okay, Sho-kun.”

“It’s okay because you have nothing to do in the morning right?” Sho muttered. “Because you don’t have to get up early for classes. To drag your tired self across town. To go for four hours of practice and rehearsal in the afternoon, and…”

“Stop,” Jun’s hand shot out to clutch Sho’s left arm, digging his grip deeply but shakily. “Just stop, before I change my mind and regret this.”

Their train came but the after taste of Sho’s question and Jun’s warning still lingered.

 

People going straight from the station or coming in after dinner crowded their usual bar in already. A group at the other end of the counter was buzzing with lively chatter, when they got there. They set on sitting silently after a short walk from Sho’s station. The whole ride was spent in silence but Jun hasn’t changed his mind and now settled with snacking on edamame while nursing his beer beside Sho.

Sho ordered another serving of greasy yakitori in addition to tall glasses of beer. _Maybe I’ll sleep better tonight_ , he thought. And if Jun was not going to start a conversation perhaps he should not say anything either; so much for trusting himself with words today.

 

Jun said he would deal with the bill this time, emphasizing that it was his turn and he just received his paycheck the day before, leaving no room for Sho to argue. Sho stepped outside first and waited next to the large red lantern outside for Jun to finish settling the bill inside.

Taking in the dim lights of the lined small bars on the narrow aisle and people hurrying to get to their destinations, the night turning windy and balmy for an autumn day, sighing tiredly and contently of how the day finally came to an end, he closed his eyes.

“Are you that tired and you’re sleeping on your feet?” Jun startled him a minute later.

Sho opened his eyes to find Jun staring at him with a small smile and an amused expression. He shrugged, lighter this time, and gave a weak laugh.

Jun nudged him, “come on, let’s get you home.”

Sho nodded, turning to walk ahead along the aisle to get to the main road. Jun caught up with him within a few strides, allowing Sho to decide how slow they were going to walk to his flat tonight.

The main road was just ahead, Sho could see the brighter road lights, more people passing by ahead, and a dark smaller alley on the left. He stopped in a halt, taking Jun by surprise by grabbing Jun’s backpack and half-dragging him aside.

“What—“ Jun huffed as Sho shoved him against the wall.

It was darker, a bit cooler, and the shade of dimness, muffled sounds of people dining next door gave Sho a bit of space he didn’t know he craved until his face hovering on Jun’s. He barely made out Jun’s surprised expression, and a slight crooked amused grin before leaning in for a hurried kiss.

Jun’s backpack rattled as Sho pressed himself flushed against Jun, both palms spread on the cool wall, holding the space and the moment. Jun moans on Sho’s lips as his hands slid up inside Sho’s unzipped jacket, tracing up on his thick wool shirt, rubbing his jaw, and settled shakily on the back his neck.

Jun’s palms were warm, a bit damp and unsure, his fingers grasping the end of Sho’s hair near his ear. Sho wanted this to last. _Thank you_ , Sho wanted to say. _Thank you for today, for this afternoon, for tonight, especially for tonight._

“Macchan,” Sho mumbled instead, breathing Jun’s name, leaning in to deepen their awkward kiss before pulling back slightly.

Jun held Sho’s head firmly, keeping his fingers gripping loosely, and a dreamy smile plastered on his face. “This is more than okay. Thank _you_.”

Sho didn’t want to be anywhere else but here tonight, with Jun holding him like this at the end of the day.

 

*

 

Sho disliked winter concerts rehearsals simply because of the awful weather, the unbearable cold, the gloomy atmosphere, and how they were supposed to be practice all smiley when really they were all freezing their butts off on an insanely drafty dome. Not to mention that while everyone was inevitably a degree edgier than usual, Jun was completely strung out the whole time.

They have been reviewing the moves on the far stage since morning but Higashi-san hadn’t let out his approval yet. This means they needed to set up things from the beginning and kept on dancing over and over the same set of refrain.

“Once again from the beginning,” Higashi-san said, waving his hands, still not satisfied with the additional formation they’ve been trying to set.

Everyone stepped back to their original spots, forming the opening lines as the blaring speaker went on playing the song from the beginning.

Sho idly flexed his shoulders. The routine was tedious and tiring but necessary, he thought. He has learned to let his body take the music in because absorbing the beats were the only way one could get the whole rhythm going, the only hard way.

Jun however always took the hardest way, as he took every replayed routine by heart, forcing himself to the edge of an utmost concentration.

Sho swung his hands for the pose and gazed at Jun out of the corner of his eyes, dancing next to him in sure steps and waves of hands, twirling in synch and standing out against the whole line. Beanie pulled down, covering his ears, and glasses bouncing slightly every time he spun back for the closing moves. Three steps away from the final formation, everyone on the line moved forward, stepped closer and tightly working their way closer, and held their poses as the music stopped.

“That’ll work, I think,” Higashi-san nodded his approval, and Sho could tell that Jun might be the one who let out the biggest happy sigh among them all.

“Okay, final check,” the choreographer motioned to them all to get back to the first cue positions.

 

Sho also disliked that the concert week this year had to coincide with his pre-exam cramming period. Three more hours before he needed to sleep, Sho mused. He rushed to get home after practice and now it was too cold to stay in his flat. He almost wished he took Higashi-san’s offer for dinner together with the others, where he would have had warm food and not having his bones freezing alone over his small kitchen. No use in complaining now, Sho told himself.

After dragging a blanket to his chair, he set the portable heater closer and set down to start when he heard faint knocks on his door. _At this hour?_

Sho went to answer the door only to find Jun, cheek flushed with a silly grin plastered on his face, as if his surprised look was unexpectedly funny.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jun looked like he was repressing the urge to start giggling and ignored the question by smiling even wider.

"And aren't you freezing? Come in, will you. Let's not talk here," Sho grabbed Jun's arm and pulled him inside.

Sho waited till Jun toed off his shoes carelessly, and nearly dragged him to the kitchen. The living room was currently cluttered with stuffs, more books and heaps of papers were carelessly piled up around the floor, leaving a sad looking sofa and a battered coffee table cornered on the other side.

"Wasn't there a television set the last time I was here?" Jun muttered for the first time since he got inside, turning to see Sho observing him with knitted brows.

"The last time you were here was three months ago," Sho answered, taking easy strides toward him. "My television set is not important. Did something happen at dinner?"

"I- I don't know." Jun blinked and stared helplessly.

Sho then stepped forward and framed Jun's face. He looked lost in some wandering thoughts, while undoubtedly drunk, Sho thought. The soft hum of the heater filled warm air around them. Jun closed his eyes and Sho could only see exhaustion and hints of sadness on his feature. Jun would have stood still and contented himself with absorbing Sho's warmth for now if only Sho kept on stroking his numb cheekbones. Instead the warm hands were gone a few seconds later and Jun met Sho's intense stare when he opened his eyes.

"You're drunk and tired," Sho said in a light tone. "Do you need to stay over?"

Jun could only nod and Sho didn’t ask any further. They could always talk tomorrow, or the next day, or not ever. Jun was here and he was cold, and looked so damn sad, Sho wanted to do something.

He led Jun to sit on the bed while he turned the nightstand light on and fetched fresh clothes from his drawers as Jun waited.

"Here you go," Sho came back with sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. "Let's get you out of those damp clothes."

Satisfied that Jun reacted and managed to start taking off his own clothes, Sho left him to get changed.

He went to the kitchen to fetch some water and then realized that he probably needed to move the heater to the bedroom. Sho could get more blankets and he wasn’t the one who’s just been outside in such horrible weather.

When he came back to the bedroom, hauling the heater and a bottle of water, Jun just finished putting the shirt on, leaving his clothes piling up on the foot of the bed. Sho handed him the bottle and then set the heater on the far corner. He then nudged Jun to lie down on the bed and again, fussing with the cover to settle him. Comfortable heat slowly floated and filled the small space, and Jun’s eyelids were already drooping.

Sho touched his forehead. "You don't have a fever, so it's good. It’d be terrible to catch a cold at this time. Just get some rest, will you."

Jun grabbed his elbow before Sho could push to his feet. "You…you don't want to—?"

"No. I need to study for a while before anything else."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…I’m just tired and it has been a long day, a long month,” Jun closed his eyes, burrowing deeper into the bed now that guilt seemed to wash over him. “We were at this restaurant. Everyone was there except for you. And I thought. This was how it’s going to be from now on and everything was too…'m sorry. I’m really sorry."

"Just sleep," Sho shushed him, threading his fingers through Jun's hair softly.

After he was sure Jun has dozed off, turning the nightstand light off, Sho got up and headed back to the kitchen table. At the doorway, he stopped and turned around, taking one last brief look on the sleeping figure on his bed.

 _Well_ , Sho shrugged his own rising guilt off, shaking his head absently. He closed the door slowly and wondered where the hell he stashed those extra fresh blankets of his.

 

*

 

Sho was sure he wouldn’t miss all the hectic backstage rush, the people running down and crashing into each other in the hall. He was sure he wouldn’t miss the other juniors shouting rowdily to cover their own nervousness, or clinging silently to whatever devices they have chosen to hide the tension.

He usually would have a book, a few books, a bunch of paper, a class module or even a newspaper to read at times like this, always trying to fit more into his time that he already had.

But today, today was different. Sho didn't bring any books, didn’t bring any paper. He sat on the far corner of their green room, watching people get into the hectic rush, smiling over the shouts from down the hall. Yet Sho was no longer entirely sure that he wouldn’t miss the way Jun stretching before performance, legs spread, hands reaching for one toe then the other, relentlessly flexing. He should have brought those books and papers with him today.

 

The screams during the opening were always deafening; it was always almost like the whole dome was shaking with powerful energy.

At backstage, everybody let out a single cheer before heading to their respective positions for the next song. Jun turned to catch Sho’s laugh and offered his palm up for a high five. Sho caught Jun’s hand instead, holding it tight and his laugh softened.

They stood still for a while, cold and sweaty hands entwined.

"Save the last for me, okay?"

"When have I never," Jun gave their hands a firm squeeze, before nodding and stepping away. "See you later.”

 

One third of set list was over and Sho now huddled together with his line near the side stage as Higashi-san worked the crowd, shouting endless calls on stage.

Running to get to the lower backstage with his line, hurrying for costume change for his next performance, Jun found Sho on left stage. Sho saw him and waved a thumb up. Jun dramatically rolled his eyes, giggling, as he kept on running.

Then Aiba came running from the lower backstage and joined them.

“30 seconds!” A voice yelled from the back and Sho nodded to the others before taking his position within the raising stage.

Aiba was silent for a while, trying to regulate his breathing, holding to his mic with deep concentration.

“10!”

He let out a loud, “okay!” before turning to catch everyone’s eyes in one glance. The song on stage ended and the crowd cheered. “Let’s do this, guys.”

Sho danced throughout Aiba’s solo with his best wide smile absorbing the hot and blinding lights, with the flashes of penlights that were not waved for him, with the loud cheers that were never meant for him.

When the bell-bottom in his flimsy green skinny pants suspiciously and soundlessly jingled, he added one amused twirl into his moves and smiled even wider.

 

Two third of the set list was over and Sho waited on the right backstage after his costume change, finding himself unable to take his eyes off of the monitor.

Ohno’s solo was always an extreme delight to watch. But tonight, even with his swift and graceful movements leading the front line, Sho felt his chest tightened at the sight of the back line center. Jun was stunningly glowing among others on his line, only a shade lighter of Ohno’s powerful elegance.

 

“You were awesome,” Sho went straight to Jun when the lines were lining up and waiting at the center backstage for the next part.

Jun beamed. “Shut up.”

 

The crowd went insane with screams outside while the line and most of the people in the backstage had their attention held by the monitors, by Higashi-san dancing on stage projected through the monitors.

“That guy is God,” Jun muttered in awe.

When Higashi-san put his wrists together above his head, shirt fluttered open showing his bare chest, swivelling his hips along with the pulsing beat, Sho, and probably along with the whole madly screaming audience, couldn't agree more.

 

Grand finale was over in a blink, a bit faster than Sho would have thought it to be.

Higashi-san kicked the mic stand off stage, Ohno twirled, stepping further back and making way for Aiba to surge forward before the cartwheeling. Sho had known the song by heart, his body moved in on fluid motions over a tune he had started learning almost eight years ago.

Line changing for the second refrain; Sho and his line strode backwards with his hands spread, the tips of his fingers grazing the tips of Jun’s fingers as he and his line moved forth.

It truly felt like a goodbye even when Jun was beside him, near, in one big line just like how everything begun almost four years ago. It was heady, painful and beautiful.

Sho smiled radiantly.

 

“I think we should hold hands at our last bow today,” Jun told the others while stealing a glance at Sho, still out of breath and riding on high adrenaline. “Special treatment.”

 

Jun wasn’t standing next to him during the last greeting and Sho ended up somewhere near the middle of the line. But when Higashi-san called their names, Sho blindly gripped the hands next to him, clasping tightly, rushing forward, and taking the hot and blinding spotlights in for the very last time.

This moment, just this moment, the flashes of penlights and the loud cheers were meant for them, for him.

 

*

 

It was always a bit sad to finish a show; the stage, where not more than half an hour before was the center of every action now left bare, dark, and cold. From the right side, Jun walked toward the center stage, all bundled up in his coat and packed up for home.

Once it was their dream. Once it was their obsession. Once it was all but a promise that they had to keep. It was still his dream, his obsession, and now his promise to keep.

A clang of metal broke his reverie. Jun’s head turned to see a small man with a mile long pole looking up, twisting few overhead lights, and ignoring him completely.

“Hello. What are you doing?”

The man kept on looking up, added another twist on another light. “Working.”

“Working? Right now?”

He finished and lowered his pole a bit to finally take a glance at Sho. “Well, yes,” he answered.

“I’m just—“

“Good work today,” the man said abruptly.

“Ah, okay. Good work today. See you tomorrow” Jun replied, bowing slightly.

The man walked toward the left stage exit, mumbling his answer. He then stopped before he made the exit to turn around to see Jun was still staring at him. He threw a two-finger salute, causing the pole dangerously swaying among the lights above before

Jun frowned and had a feeling that he knew that man; what was his name again?

“Macchan!”

He turned his head toward the far left end stage to find Sho, all wrapped up and ready too, waving at him by the double entrance door before stepping down the stairs. Jun jumped down from the stage and walked toward Sho to meet him on the middle audience platform.

Jun was about to reach for Sho’s outstretched hand when the overhead spotlight lit up upon them.

“What the—?”

Equally surprised, Sho looked up to the above booth, and laughed.

The small overhead lights with the long pole man sent a grin with another salute.

Sho’s turned his amused look to Jun. “A friend of yours?”

“No,” rolling his eyes, Jun retorts. “Well, not yet perhaps.”

Sho laughed again, and once again offered his hand. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m not the one who has to go practice tomorrow morning, so I don’t mind taking the long way home this time.”

Jun smiled but he refused to take Sho’s hand. “Not when a creepy lighting man is blasting spotlight at us, Sho-kun.”

“Fine.”

Sho stopped when they reached the top platform before the exit and turned to see the dark stage. “You know, this is the scenery I’m going to see from now on,” he said, glancing to Jun, “and I think it’s okay.”

“Is it really?” Jun was staring at him with a smile, a question, and if Sho’s not mistaken, a hint of pride.

“It _is_ ,” Sho confirmed, taking the last look at the dark stage, his old dream, his old promise. “From now on, I’ll be watching from here, wishing for you success.”

Another the overhead spotlight lit up upon them, startling them both.

“Oh, God,” Jun groaned. “If I’m not about to go home with you right now, I’m going to go up there and have a serious talk with that guy.”

“Look like you got yourself a friend, Macchan,” Sho laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s go then.”

Jun was grumbling as he turned to follow Sho out the door when he stopped and tugged Sho’s jacket.

From the top of the stairs, Sho turned to Jun, a stair below, and raised his eyebrows in question. “Yes?”

“I forgot to say I’m proud of you, too,” Jun stared straight into Sho’s eyes, refraining to look away despite the rising heat on his cold cheek. “Congratulations on graduating.”

“Shut up.” Sho’s face lit up first before beaming with a smile. “The ceremony wouldn’t be until spring.”

“Just saying. While this annoying spotlight is still on us,” Jun nudged Sho around and gave him a small push. “Come on then.”

Jun closed the door behind them; two seconds later the spotlight went off.

 

*


End file.
